


Completely owned

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Learning a Thing or Two [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bottom Jaime Lannister, Cock Cages, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Bondage, Marking, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Jaime Lannister, Subspace, Top Brienne of Tarth, Wrist Cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: After opening night, after a night out with Sandor, Sansa, Arya and a few others, Brienne finally takes Jaime home, for a reward after a perfect opening night. She might also be putting some extra feeling into the whole thing. What could that be?I recommend reading the earlier works first, especially Damsel in Distress, if you are worried about all the unspoked negotions and stuff, cause this, this is pure porn. Not a talk of limits or safe-words, because they've all already been established.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Learning a Thing or Two [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548217
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Completely owned

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't very well only give you a glimpse of them in the SanSan fic, could I? I had to actually write Brienne taking Jaime home after that flare of jealousy, didn't I?

Jaime was giddy with happiness on their way back home. The opening night had gone just perfect, and Sandor and Sansa seemed to be _interested_ and he was excited for Sandor to be _happy_.

He could barely believe that he’d worn a dress, in front of a full audience tonight, but even Sandor hadn’t had much of a comment to it. Everybody liked to tell him that was because he looked like he belonged in Brienne’s arms. He couldn’t argue with that.

Now, they were walking up the stairs and Brienne’s hand is firm and hot on the low of his back, so familiar and in control. He can barely think, his thoughts all jumbled with all the happiness and rightness.

If he could’ve, maybe he’d notice how Brienne was vibrating next to him.

They get in and once again, Jaime finds himself slammed against the wall, as the door is slammed too. For a second, he wonders at the extra strength that seems to follow them tonight, but then Brienne’s mouth is on his and he has no hope to wonder anymore. Her hands are clawing at his clothes and, still baffled by the urgency, Jaime suddenly stands there naked, only his thin cuffs, that fit under his dress sleeves and his shirt, and his cage on.

Brienne drags his wrists up and above his head and crosses them, holding onto them with one hand and then she’s moving them, without letting him up from the wall, just a bit in the hallway, before she expertly reaches into a drawer and comes back with a small bag.

Jaime full on shivers at the sight. After a few frustrated beginnings to scenes, as they’d come inside the apartment all ready for something, and then have nothing on hand, Brienne had made them an _emergency_ play bag.

“Damsel, close your eyes,” Brienne commands and Jaime shudders. Her voice is strict, and he thinks, what brought this on, before just giving in. His Ser will take care of it. Care of him.

“Yes, Ser,” Jaime utters before closing his eyes, and letting his head fall against the wall, trying to surrender as plain as can be.

Brienne pushes a finger into his mouth, steady, while Jaime can also feel a chain against his wrist, just below the cuff, before he hears two clicks in a row, knowing he’s now locked together. It leaves Brienne free to do as she wants and his knees go a bit weak at the thought.

“No, need you to stand for a bit longer, Damsel. Come on and be _good_ for me, now, won’t you?” she whispers to him, her finger pushing down on the pad of his tongue and he can’t answer and she knows, and he can’t see her, and he doesn’t know at all where this is going. All he knows is that he has to keep standing. Ser said so.

She swirls her finger in his mouth for a second more, seeming to be stirring the drool gathered there, before sliding it out, painting his lips and face with drool, running her finger all over him.

“Keep your mouth open, Damsel. Yeah, just like that,” Brienne praises, as he keeps his mouth in an O, feeling the drool gather and start to drip down his chin slowly. He feels so completely owned, cuffed, caged, drooling and wet, blinded. He’s pretty sure he must be blushing something fierce.

“So pretty for me, so good for me, all mine.” Brienne praises and he moans at it, although it comes out strange with his mouth open and full of saliva.

With such simple ways and such simple instructions, she’s made him blind, speechless and incapable of moving. It’s such a thrill.

She continues to assault his body, sucking more hickey’s into his skin than he’s ever had, nibbling on his nipples until he’s red and swollen there and all the pleasure just builds and builds in him, but it has nowhere to go, his caged cock stopping him from even getting hard.

“Such a pretty slut for me, love seeing you all marked by me. All mine.”

Jaime desperately tries to agree without being capable of words, and nods and whines, making more drool drip out of his mouth and he feels just like … “You look so desperate, all wet like that. Like I’ve been sitting on your face for hours,” Brienne tells him, her fingers running through the drool and spreading it condescendingly around his face. He lets out a louder whine at the mention of eating her out; pleasing her. It’s all he wants to do.

“I’m making a point here, damsel, do you know what it is?” Brienne asks him, biting the lobe of his ear, one hand tangling in his hair and pulling, holding him steady to the wall and the other coming up to circle his neck. “Can you see what I can do to you, with so little?” Brienne taunts and Jaime wants to argue that she’s done plenty, but the truth of it is, she’s touched him, mostly above belt, and ordered him, but there has been no promise of anything more, no mention of his cock, her pussy, just humiliation and teasing.

“Tell me you’re mine, sweetie,” Brienne commands, and Jaime has trouble, realizing he now has to close his mouth, swallow the drool and speak. He almost can’t, but then, Brienne tugs on his hair, just a bit more and tightens her hold on his neck so he splutters, before closing his mouth and swallowing, feeling Brienne’s hand stroke his neck as he does, before going back to her grip.

“Ser, please, I’m yours, all yours.” He gasps, and feels slightly out of balance, still squeezing his eyes shut.

“Go on, damsel, you can open your eyes again. See how happy you make me,” Brienne orders and Jaime flings his eyes open and gazes at her and feels warmth encase him as he sees that truth in her eyes.

“Yours, Ser, all yours,” Jaime pants, wanting to convince her, now that he’s finally allowed to speak, to look.

He can see something now, that he hadn’t figured out before they started making out earlier. While she’s completely in the scene, looking formidable and kingly, just as she always does when domming him, she has a glint of something rare in her eyes. Jaime has seen it once before though. When they’d just gotten the dildo and Jaime had mentioned Sandor.

He guesses he should’ve known the hug earlier tonight would have consequences. He considered breaking the scene to reassure Brienne, but it didn’t look or sound like she was doubting it anymore. She just needed to work out her jealousy. They’d discussed it last time and Brienne had assured him it wasn’t insecurity, but more possessiveness, that she felt belonged in their scenes, but she wouldn’t take it outside of that.

Jaime knew some subs willfully disobeyed to get punished, seeking the thrill of it. He didn’t do that, it was actually one of Brienne’s limits, but he was starting to see the appeal, enticing a certain reaction out of his domme. He wouldn’t do it on purpose, but if meeting Sandor had caused this, this humiliating, but really exciting scene, he was not going to regret inviting him.

“Please, Ser, show me how well you take care of me, how you own me,” Jaime begs.

Brienne’s hand pulses tight around his throat, and he gasps, his cock fighting the cage at the deprivation of oxygen, and then she releases him and he slumps, feeling her hand pull at his hair as he drops his head away, while she keeps her hand steady against the wall. Before he can really relax again, just scrape to stand straight again, her hand tightens again.

She repeats the pattern no less than 5 times, but by the time he gets enough of a break to breathe in for more than a second, his head is fuzzy and his whole body is gravitating out, closer to her, desperate for something, and he’s drooling again, this time not from anything more than his brain being overloaded with stimuli.

“It’s like pushing a button, one that takes you consistently deeper under. It’s a beauty to watch, damsel, seeing you get more and more desperate for me, more and more desperate to be _used_ by me.” Brienne whispers into his ear, still holding onto his hair and Jaime feels every breath like a slap. It feels so pointed to him. So intense.

Her other hand moves up, scooping up some of the drool on his chin and then dragging a line down to his chest, leaving a wet trial behind, where she follows, blowing at it, causing goosebumps to follow her fingers.

She twists his nipples and he feels like she set him alight. He’s so over-sensitive, and he’d beg, but he’s too far gone to be articulate. Instead, moans and whines exit his mouth and Brienne giggles and shushes him like a child, meant to be soothing but just pouring gasoline on fire, the humiliating sting of it just thrilling him more.

Her fingers move down, around his navel and he pants, not ready for _any_ touch below that, already tense with anticipation, but Brienne stalls, leaning in to worry at one of the hickey’s at his collarbone, and whispering soothing praise to him, “Come on, damsel, be good for me, let go for me,” and he can’t help but relax again.

She trails down his happy trail of hair, and Jaime gulps, thinking she’s going to tease his base, the small slit that’s visible beneath the cage, but she just slides down the v of his hips, down and then, she’s squeezing his balls and cooing to him, while he can’t help but swing his hips back and forth, not sure if he’s leaning into the sensation, or trying to escape it.

“I think these want you to come,” Brienne states, but then she smirks at him, all power and her hand pulses aren’t his balls, and she adds, “but that would be my call, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, Ser, yours, all yours, you decide, you, Ser, please,” Jaime lets out, panting with the intensity. They scene quite regularly, but it’s been a bit since she’s pushed him this far. They’ve been adding kinks lately, the breathplay is still new to him, and it renders him so defenseless, so _under_. He’s not sure how he’s even conscious still.

With one hand in his hair, and the other caressing his balls, swapping between gentle and rough every other second, Brienne actually starts leading him from the wall. She gets him like this to the bedroom and Jaime thanks whatever god helped, that he didn’t fall down on the way.

Suddenly, he’s on the bed. He’ll never get over how easily Brienne manhandles him and he just lies on the bed, splayed and open for her.

She crawls up the bed after she strips and he’s taken by the sight of her small tits just jiggling slightly as she moves over him and then he smiles wide, knowing he must look dumb, mouth open, tongue out, grinning wide, face still wet with drool.

“Yeah, you want that. You want to please your Ser, don’t you?” Brienne taunts as she straddles his face and Jaime almost doesn’t wait until he gets the command before he dives right in there.

Eating Brienne out has become his favorite thing in the world. The taste of her, the smell of her and the way she engulfs him when she straddles him like this, like he’s nothing more than a toy to please her. He’s insanely proud of the fact that no toy, no one can make her feel quite like this and he takes pride in having improved this skill from when they’d first met.

“My lovely little pussyslut. You’d love it if I just let you down there as soon as we start scening, wouldn’t you? God, I love how good you are at this, so good for me damsel.”

Jaime doesn’t even know anymore, what is going on. He thinks he’s shaking, but that could be just inside his head. He’s chasing her orgasm determined to get her to flood on his tongue.

She comes on his face, and now he really is wet with her, and he licks out, trying to clean up as best he can, but then Brienne is reaching for something on the nightstand and next thing Jaime knows, she’s whispering to his ear, “I’m going to ruin you tonight. Happy opening night, damsel,” and Jaime doesn’t have time to think before there’s a distinct click, and he’s being uncaged.

He’s been in that cage since they bought it. She’s milked him, fucking him with her dildo for hours, but he hasn’t been let out of the cage for more than cleaning.

She has barely slinked down the bed, her mouth coming to lick at the head when he comes.

It hurts slightly, but all Jaime can think, this time, is that it was for Brienne. It was her choice, her _pleasure_ and just for that, it’s the best orgasm he’s ever had.

He feels tears run down his face, into his hair, into the sheets and then Brienne is carefully rearranging them on the bed, so nothing is touching his sensitive cock, but her hand is massaging his come into his stomach and somehow it feels like being marked as hers. It doesn’t even occur to him that it’s his come. ‘Cause he’s hers. All of him. Cock, come, heart, spirit. It’s all hers. He doesn’t even realize he’s saying all of this out loud until she giggles into his ear and her arms hug him closer.

“All mine, damsel,” and Jaime feels himself power off. She’s taken whatever energy he had left from the day and he’s not even sure he’s going to manage to get out of bed the next day.

“Thank you, Ser,” is the last thing he remembers saying before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an interest in the next morning chat about the whole emotional start of this, feel free to comment and ask for it. If noone shows an interest, I might leave it as a one-shot.


End file.
